imagine your OTP paintballing
by shamelessfangirl
Summary: Imagine your OTP playing paintball. a short oneshot on this little prompt. Holiday x six. HOLIX!


I own no characters that belong to gen rex or anything to that extent, basically i own nothing, i just wanted to make a fanfic

Imagine your OTP playing paintball.

The whole of providence had been herded together for some sort of 'team bonding' exercise. Six obviously hated it, a hard scowl stuck on his face. He stood, leaning against the metal fence that separated them between the 'war zone' and the rest area, observing the scene that played out before him. groups of people were scattered in clumps. in one area a group was being taught the basics of paintball, how to shoot, the rules etc, all of which six already knew, another cluster were struggling to get on their camo all in ones, with one agent falling into the mud, earning a round of laughs. 'these people are meant to help us save the world?' he thought grimly. Six was also dressed in a camo all in one, by the only reason that he didnt want his suit to be spoiled by the paint, even though there was no chance in hell he was going to get shot. He glanced over at Rex who was flexing his 'muscles' at some poor female agent.

"Rex" six called over, feeling pity for the girl

Rex gave the girl his 'winning smile' before winking and walking over to six

"whats up?"

"Rules: No Machines"

Rex's face fell "BU-"

"NO machines. NO using your nanites. NO cheats. Got it?" six quipped

Rex's whole body sagged as he made a dying whale noise "fiiiinnnee". he shuffled back to one of the groups, muttering under his breath.

Six picked up his semi-automatic paintball gun and joined the group that were about to be lead into the 'war zone'. he slid on his mask (with his sun glasses on of course) and got his gun in a comfortable position.

Holiday, dressed up in the gear, stood beside him, eyeing the way he held the gun.

"I thought you dont do guns" she asked, curious

"I dont _like_ guns, but I have been trained in all weapons" he said, voice monotone

Holidays face showed some signs of surprise, she never knew that. he thoughts were cut short as they were lead in and told to find a starting position.

The area was filled with ditches, tress and shadows, roots pointed out of the ground, waiting to trip someone up, muddy soil spread across another area, making the terrain difficult to maneuver in. the occasional flash of coloured paint appeared on a rock or tree stump.

Six tightened the coloured cloth that everyone had around their arms to show who each person was. Six's was his infamous green, Holidays orange and Rex's swiftly made his way up a tree and hid himself in the shadows, getting a good layout of the land while having a perfect vantage point to start off with. He watched as everyone else scattered, running for cover behind rocks and trees.

"You've all been briefed on the rules. Its every man for themselves, the last person standing who hasn't been shot wins' boomed a voice across some speakers 'If you get shot or run out of paintballs, put your hands in the air and make your way to the safe zone, located under the orange flag. The game will start in 5, 4, 3, 2 -'

at the count of one a loud alarm went off and all hell broke loose. the sound of the guns firing filled the air. Six clucked his tongue as he watched the chaos unfold, no plan, no precsion shooting to save ammo, this would be too easy.

he dropped down behind two agents shooting each agent in the back once, rolling away he shot another three, each paintball meeting their target. taking cover against any stray paintballs he scanned the area for a flash of blue. He smirked as he saw rex running away, scattering around for cover. lining the shoot up he shot Rex four times, three time in the same spot on his chest, the other shot aimed at the breathing holes in his mask. he watched a fusrtated rex enter the safe zone, spitting out the paint that covered his face. Six inwardly laughed, maybe this wasnt so bad.

he quickly and efficiently picked off the agents one by one. he noticed that double the agents he shot were in the safe zone, he must have some competition he thought.

"we're down to the last three people - oh wait here come another one, who's left out there?" shouted the paintball referee

"its just down to Dr. holiday and agent six" he replied, rubbing the spot where he got shot. the whole group looked into the terrain their vision obscured by trees and rocks, but the sound of the guns was still audible. Suddenly the area fell silent.

Six went into stalker mode and blended into the surroundings keeping his gun silent to not give away his position. he scanned the area for the other person. seeing a flash of orange in the foliage, he swiftly made his way closer.

Holidays heart was pounding, the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She knew that she was left facing the sixth deadliest man alive, she probably had no chance, but by god she would try. her senses went onto hyper alert as everything fell silent. She backed up against a tree, at least he wouldn't get her from behind, she thought.

"well done for making it this far holiday" six grinned as he lay across a tree branch in the distance, a hint of pride in his voice. she fired off a couple of paintballs in his direction, but he was long gone before the paintballs made eyes frantically scanned the area, where was he?

catching her off guard he dropped on the ground a few metres in front of her, smirking. "he's just trying to get into your head" she growled at herself, becoming pissed at him toying with her, before firing some rounds in between his legs. vanishing again a voice came from a different direction.

"shooting a bit below the belt there"

she smirked "you deserve it"

he dropped down from right above her and disarmed her quickly. throwing her gun away while aiming his at her. Six froze and looked down at the paintball gun he had aimed at holiday, a deep frown forming on his face. he hated this feeling when he was in combat mode he forgot how much he could hurt someone, with just a pull of a trigger her could change a whole families life. he remembered why he didnt use a gun in the first place, its only job to kill. and he was aiming it at holiday, the women he loved. even if it was only a paintball gun, he wasn't going to shoot holiday.

holiday was close enough to see through the paintball mask at six's troubled face. she placed her hand on the side of his head

"six?" her laced with worry

holidays touch brought him back and he dropped the gun.

"i-i'm sorry for aiming at you" six said, his voice thick

Holiday was touched, and shocked that he apologized, she removed his mask, and gingerly removed his.

"Six, dont worry, it's fine" she smiled "anyway, i should be the one apologizing! it wasn't very professional for me to shoot at a mans weak point "

They both smirked at each other, before six pulled holiday into a loving kiss

"we better get back now" holiday said pulling away " they'll be wondering where we got too. call it a stale mate?"

"A stale mate it is"

—-

what the heck? this was only ment to be short XD


End file.
